Together
by Girlygirl24X
Summary: Gumball and Darwin haven't been getting along lately but when an accident occurs their friendship will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first The Amazing world of Gumball fanfic and I'm really nervous so I hope you enjoy this story! **_

It was evening in Elmore, people were getting home from work and ready to get home and relax after their exhausting day. One person in particular was getting home from a long day. Nicole Watterson entered her home exhausted. Sadly work wasn't the only thing on her mind. When she came in to the living room she found it to be clean.

"Well that's a first" She said under her breath. She looked down to see her husband, Richard, asleep on the couch as he always was. Nicole sighed and went to wake him up.

"Richard" Nicole said as she begins nudging him awake. He woke up in an instant.

"Oh Nicole, you're home from work" Richard said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hi sweetie" Nicole said "How were the boys today?" When she said that she had some hope in her voice but it quickly disappeared when she heard an angry voice coming from upstairs

"MOM" Gumball said coming down the stairs. "Tell Darwin to leave my side of the room" Nicole sighed.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Nicole said somewhat annoyed that he couldn't do such an easy task.

"Because he won't listen to me." Gumball said crossing his arms.

Nicole didn't get it. Gumball and Darwin were the best of friends. Even though they weren't related they looked at each other like brothers. But for the past couple of weeks they couldn't stand to be near each other and she had no idea why. When she would ask they why she would get different responses from both and sadly they would yell them out and sometimes it made it even worse. Eventually, she gave up.

"Fine" Nicole said. Once again, she gave up. They both went upstairs and entered their room. Darwin was doing his homework on the floor next to Gumball's bed. Nicole sighed and told them both to sit down. They both obeyed and sat down on the bed.

"Look I don't know why you both have been arguing a lot lately but It needs to end" Nicole said. Gumball and Darwin both paid close attention to their mother as the last thing they wanted to do was to upset her.

"The next time you both argue I'm going to put you both in therapy, do I make myself clear?" Nicole said. They both nodded their head.

"Fine" Nicole said and then she left.

As soon as she left Gumball looked over at Darwin.

"You heard her, stop arguing "Gumball said "Now get off my bed". Darwin sighed and moved to the other side of the bedroom where his fishbowl was. Ever since they started arguing he put it there next to there desk so they could have more space.

"Well if you weren't such a jerk sometimes I would pay more attention to what you had to say" Darwin said.

"I may be a "jerk" but at least I'm not annoying" Gumball said. Darwin began getting more annoyed.

"Oh I'M annoying, well at least I don't talk about how awesome I am all the time." Darwin said, but then another thing came in his mind.

"By the way, you're not that awesome" He said. He was hoping Gumball would get angry since he made him this angry and guess what, it worked. Those words made Gumball REALLY angry.

"Well at least I don't act like I know everything" Gumball said not paying attention to the volume of his voice.

"Oh please I don't act like I now everything." Darwin said defensively, his words becoming louder also.

"Uhhhh yes you do!" Gumball said nearly shouting "You always tell me don't do this or don't do that and I'm getting sick of it!"

"Well if you didn't do stupid stuff all the time I wouldn't have to tell you now wouldn't I?" Darwin said as he moved closer to Gumball.

"That's it!" Nicole said as she opened the door to their room. "I gave you one last chance and you blew it so now you will go to therapy" Nicole said. "Be ready to go after school tomorrow. In the morning I'll tell you where to go okay now goodnight". Nicole said and then she left.

Gumball and Darwin could have argued A LOT more at that point, especially since they still had a lot to say but they didn't. Instead they both silently walked to their own sides of the room without saying another word and fell asleep awaiting what was going to happen tomorrow.

_**Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's short but this is only the first chapter. I hope to upload the next one in a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if there are any mistakes and creative criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh **____** I haven't written a story in a LONG time. Until next time! **_

_**PEACE ON THE STREETS SAAAAN!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter to my story! Thanks for all the positive reviews I have gotten so far **____**. It makes me feel good! Here's the new chapter!**_

The next day Nicole gave Gumball and Darwin a card on who there therapist was going to be. They didn't think they needed therapy, especially since they weren't arguing that badly. Well, at least that's what they thought. That school day consisted of them staying away from each other as much as possible. During lunch and passing periods Gumball would hang out with his girlfriend Penny and Darwin would be by himself trying to do homework. Their classmates were first surprised when they saw this happening since they were so inseparable. Eventually, everyone got used to it.

After school they went to the place where their mom told them to go. They walked into the building and the women behind a desk told them to wait in the waiting room. They walk into the waiting room and both take seats away from each other. They waited for about 20 minutes and then someone finally came into the waiting room and told them they could go in. They walk into an office to see a man waiting for them.

"Oh come in, take a seat" he said as Gumball and Darwin walked in. They see a man who was at average height and looked like he was either in his late twenties or early thirties. They both took seats in front of the desk where he was sitting.

"My name is Daniel Harrison" He said extending his arm to shake their hands. "But you can call me Mr. Harrison" They both shook his hand awkwardly.

"I can see you both are nervous but there's really nothing to be nervous about" He said. "I'm just here to help you"

"Okay but here's the thing" Gumball said they way someone would when telling them bad news. "I don't need help" Darwin couldn't help but laugh when he heard that.

"Why are you laughing?" Gumball said slightly annoyed.

"Because you think you don't need help and it's the exact opposite." Darwin said.

"Okay let's just calm down for a second" Mr. Harrison said slightly worried. His usual customers didn't argue so fast.

"Now let's start from the beginning" he said and then pointed at Gumball "Okay why don't you introduce yourself and explain why you think you're here."

"Gladly, well my name is Gumball and the reason why I'm here is all because of the person next to me" he said glaring at Darwin.

"Okay" Mr. Harrison said slightly confused. "Why do you think he's the reason why you're here?"

"Well first he always starts arguments with me" Gumball said "I mean I don't know why he's so mad all the time"

"The reason why I'm always mad is because of you!" Darwin said accusing him angrily.

"Okay please calm down" Mr. Harrison said trying to calm him down.

"You see!" Gumball said. "Just like that, he gets angry!" Darwin just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He decided to keep quite so that way he wouldn't look crazy.

"Well do you think you say anything that may anger him?" Mr. Harrison asked. Gumball thought about it for a couple moments and shrugged his shoulders.

"No" He said simply. Darwin just shook his head silently.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Harrison said. From the tone of his voice you could tell that he thought Gumball wasn't saying the whole truth. Gumball nodded his head.

"Okay let's move on" he said "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell me why you think you're here" Darwin stood up.

"Thank you" He said. Darwin was happy that he could finally say his side of the story.

"Well my name is Darwin, and the reason why I think we're here is because we can't stop arguing" Darwin said proudly. Gumball looked at him annoyed.

"Uh, thank you captain obvious" he said. Darwin just laughed. For some reason making Gumball annoyed made him happy. He knew it was bad to think that way and he rarely did but at this point he couldn't care less about what Gumball felt.

"Don't feel bad Darwin," Mr. Harrison said "You're right, that's why you're here. Now why have you been arguing with your brother?" Darwin thought about it and then said

"Well because I think he has a big ego and he doesn't care about other people's feelings"

"I care! I just don't care about yours" Gumball said.

"And that's what is making you a jerk" Darwin said.

"The only reason why I stopped caring is because you keep attacking me for everything!" Gumball said louder.

"Well if you stopped insulting me I would stop attacking you!" Darwin said even louder.

"Okay please you two calm down now" Mr. Harrison said standing up. He then walked to one of his bookshelf and grabbed a piece of paper. "Now it looks like you both are having a hard listening to each other and that's what is causing you to fight."

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other and then sat back down. They both started to realize how serous this may be.

"Now I'm writing down some instructions on what I want you guys to do" He said and then gave them a piece of paper. "There are your instructions, now try doing them today and we'll see how it works" Mr. Harrison said. "Until next time"

Gumball and Darwin looked down at the piece of paper telling them on how they should treat and each other. Then they knew that it would be a long day.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend. Again creative criticism is welcome! See you in the next chapter!**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREETS SAAAAN!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.**_

Later that night Gumball and Darwin were at their home eating at the table with their family. Their mom insisted that they go to a counselor for their "problems" in their relationship. They were given instructions on how to behave around each other and they would be going to their counselor the next day to discuss how it went. Everyone at the table was eating silently when Nicole decided to speak up.

"So how was therapy today?" She asked forcing a smile. Everyone kind of looked around awkwardly. Richard and Anais didn't like getting involved in their fights because they thought that they could work it out themselves. Nicole tried to do the same but after a while she couldn't take it anymore thus putting them in the situation they were in now.

"Well, it was pretty good" Gumball said uncomfortably.

"Great" Nicole said. Her forced smile was now making everyone uncomfortable.

"So what did you learn?" Nicole said hoping to keep the conversation going. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other debating which one should go first. After a couple of more seconds Gumball decided it would be him.

Standing up Gumball says

"Well I learned that I should be more sensitive to other people's feelings"

Nicole looked pleased of what he learned. When Gumball sat down he looked and whispered to Darwin.

"To bad I don't care about what you think" Darwin seemed angry. He then stood up.

"Well I learned that I should be less critical of what other people say or do, especially if they do stupid stuff" Darwin said and then he sat back down. When he said the last part of his sentence he looked over at Gumball which made him angry,

"Well I think he also told you to mind your own business and not butt into other people's personal lives" Gumball said. Anais put her head into her hands. She knew that this fight was only going to get worse before it could get better. However, Nicole spoke up before Darwin could speak.

"Alright, that's enough" She said. She was trying her best to stay calm.

"Now, anything else you may have learned and please only one person at a time." Nicole said. They thought for another moment.

"Well, he said to compliment each other" Darwin said. Gumball face palmed. While that was true, he wasn't in the exact mood to compliment him but Nicole perked up when she heard that.

"That's great." Nicole said. "Why don't you compliment each other right now?" She tried to contain her excitement. She was hoping this would help make things better. Darwin and Gumball then once began to look at each other awkwardly. Anais looked up surprised. She wasn't expecting this to be one of the orders from the therapist. Richard tried to get involved but he decided to just give up and then continued eating. Gumball decided to go first.

"Fine, you look nice when you aren't talking." He said. Darwin was beginning to smile when he first started the sentence but when the sentence was finished his smile dropped. Gumball was awaiting a comeback like always but he was surprised of what happened next. Darwin then stood up and without another word, left and went upstairs. Nicole was disappointed about how that went but Gumball seemed slightly amused.

"Well that got rid of him" he said.

"Well I want you to go upstairs with him" Nicole said. Gumball just shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs also. After he left Nicole thought that she should go upstairs and talk to them privately.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to them" Nicole said but then Anais stopped her.

"I'll go upstairs and do it" She said and then went upstairs. When Anais entered their room she saw Darwin packing some of his stuff into a suitcase while Gumball was lying in his bed reading a comic book.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" She asked,

"Well I'm packing some of my stuff into a suitcase and moving downstairs into the living room". Darwin said continuing to pack.

"And what are you doing?" Anais asked Gumball. She was actually furious with Gumball. She didn't like how she treated Darwin downstairs just now. She was also mad about how he has treated him since this whole thing started. While Darwin did always fight to, it seemed to her that Gumball always started it.

"Just chilling". Gumball said uninterested in what was going on around him.

"Ah, like you always do" Darwin said taking his suitcase downstairs. When he closed the door Anais looked back at Gumball.

"You know you don't have to be so rude to him" She said.

"Well he annoys me!" Gumball said. Anais just rolled her eyes at that terrible excuse.

"He's always been that way you're just picking on him!" She said.

"Well if he didn't…" Gumball begin saying but then he quickly trailed off. He then begins getting a little nervous which Anais quickly took notice.

"What do you mean?" She asked extremely curious.

"Never mind" Gumball said and then begins reading his comic book. Anais stayed there for a little bit longer and then left. When she went downstairs she saw Darwin lying on the couch watching TV.

"Gumball is such a jerk sometimes" Anais said as she sat down next to Darwin.

"Ugh I know right!" Darwin said. Not knowing how to continue the conversation, Anais thought for a moment.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm here" Anais said and then she went back upstairs. Darwin was surprised of what she said. It was nice for him to know that he had someone to talk to.

The next day came and Gumball and Darwin found themselves in the waiting room of their therapist like yesterday. Neither of them wanted to be there but they knew they had to be.

"So… how was school today?" Darwin asked Gumball awkwardly. He was actually trying to make a conversation go without any arguing and since they didn't hang around each other at school anymore, he didn't know how school was going for him.

"Fine" Gumball said with no emotion. "How was sleeping on the couch like last night?"

"Nice" Darwin said with half a smile. He was hoping Gumball would smile too but instead he looked at another direction. Finally, the women in front of the desk told them that they could go in. When they walked in they saw their therapist, Mr. Harrison, writing at his desk.

"Boys! Come in!" Mr. Harrison said excitingly. He was eager to hear how everything went the day before. They both sat down where they sat yesterday.

"So how did it go?" He asked. Gumball and Darwin didn't know to break the new to him.

"Well it first started great". Gumball began. "And then we just kind of ... well..." Gumball didn't know how to finish the sentence but Mr. Harrison could already tell of what he was going to say by the expression of his face.

"Well I guess it didn't go as well as I thought it would be" he said. Gumball and Darwin just nodded their heads.

"And now I'm going to ask, why?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"Well I guess we just didn't follow them very well." Darwin said. He couldn't think of a better explanation.

"Well did you guys even try?" Mr. Harrison asked. They both just shrugged their shoulders.

"We tried" Darwin said.

"Were you guys sincere about it?" Mr. Harrison asked. They both looked around. They really didn't feel like talking about how much they failed last night.

"Well are you guys trying to make things better?" Mr. Harrison asked. He was hoping to get a response this time. That question hit Darwin hard. Ever since last night he was thinking about his relationship with Gumball. He wanted to make it better but he didn't know how. He then looked over at him and wondered if things will ever be the same between them.

_**Thanks for reading! One thing I've had a problem with when making story's is making long chapters. I don't know, I've always been bad at that. Hopefully this chapter is long enough and the next chapters ahead will be longer. **_

_**Creative Criticism is welcome! Until next time!**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREETS SAAN (Can you guys guess where this is from ;)) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!**_

After their therapy session was over that day Gumball and Darwin were waiting in front for their mom to pick them up. It was almost 5:30 which meant that dinner would be soon. Darwin was sitting on one bench while Gumball was sitting on another bench next to him. Darwin couldn't stop thinking about today's session. Their therapist instructions didn't work because they weren't trying to make it work. That made him realize what if Gumball didn't care about their friendship anymore. Darwin knew he was guilty of all the fighting as well but now he actually wanted to start trying to fix it but the question was would Gumball start trying too?

Later that night, the family was eating dinner quietly.

"So how were your day boys?" Nicole asked hoping to get a better answer then from yesterday.

"Fine" Gumball said. Nicole then looked over at Darwin who was just sat there staring at his plate. Richard, who was sitting next to Darwin, put his hand in front of his face.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked curiously. Darwin quickly snapped out of his daydreams and came back to reality.

"Huh?" Darwin said slightly confused. He wasn't paying any attention to what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked "You haven't touched your food" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine I'm just not hungry, Can I be excused please?" Darwin asked. Nicole nodded her head. Darwin stood up and was about to go to his room when he remembered that he didn't share his bedroom with Gumball anymore. He then walked over sat on the couch. Everyone looked over at Darwin except Gumball, who was eating his food casually. Everyone seemed to be worried about him. Especially Anais, who had a sad look on her face. She then turned to Nicole who was just as worried as she was.

'I think the best thing to do right now is to leave him alone" Nicole said. Anais then looked over at Darwin again. She wanted to listen to her mom but she felt that Darwin didn't want to be alone despite what she said. She knew he needed someone to talk too.

Later that night, Darwin was lying on the couch by himself trying to go to asleep with no luck. After a little while he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked to see it was Anais.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Darwin asked surprised to see her up so late.

"Yeah well the same thing can be said about you." Anais said with a little laugh. She went and sat next to Darwin on the couch.

"Now, why are you really awake?" Anais asked a little bit more serious. Darwin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want to come into my room and talk about it?" Anais asked. Happy to finally be able to talk to someone, Darwin nodded. Slowly, so they wouldn't wake anyone, they went upstairs. They went into Anais's room and she closed the door. Once inside, Darwin sat down in a chair by a table in the corner of the room. Anais went to join him and sat in a chair beside him.

"So…" Anais said hoping Darwin would finish the sentence.

"Soooo?" Darwin asked confused.

"I brought you here so we could talk about what's wrong" Anais said.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked even though he knew what she meant. He did want to talk to someone. He just wasn't good about opening up to people besides Gumball.

"Well you seemed really sad today at dinner, what's wrong?" Anais asked. Darwin sighed.

"I don't know" He said looking at the ground.

"You do know or else you wouldn't be sad" Anais said. "Is it about Gumball?" She asked. Darwin was surprised. He always knew that Anais was smart but he was always caught by surprise when she showed it.

"Yeah, I don't know it's like he's not trying anymore" Darwin finally admitted.

"What do you mean Gumball's not trying anymore?" Anais asked. Darwin sighed before answering.

"Our therapist asked if we were even trying to save our friendship and were not." He said. He then put his head on the table.

"Ohhh" Anais said finally understanding what was going on. "Well how do you know all of that though?" she asked.

"Because instead of trying to talk about it we fight" Darwin said with his head still on the table. "I doubt he still cares about me anymore."

Anais felt sad when she heard those words come out. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know he still cares about you" Anais said with a hopeful smile. Darwin lifted his head from the table.

"You think so?" He asked eager. Anais chuckled. She didn't know why but his eagerness towards trying to fix his relationship with Gumball made her happy in a way.

"I think so" Anais said with a bigger smile on her face

"Well, how do we stop fighting is the big question." He said.

"Well why aren't you apologizing for anything?" Anais asked.

"Because..." He then paused for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how" He said a little embarrassed.

"Exactly! You don't know how to fix this and he probably doesn't know how either" Anais said "That's probably why he's still fighting with you" Darwin understood.

"Oh I think you're right!" He said relieved "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Well you should try talking to him tomorrow and work things out" Anais said. Darwin was so happy and relieved that he may be able to fix everything and hopefully get his brother back. He then gave Anais a hug.

"Thanks for helping me" Darwin said. Anais felt happy that she helped. Usually, she would be left out by her brothers while they did their own things together. She then realized that she should relax and hang out with them more. She then thought for a moment.

"So hey, you know instead of you sleeping alone on the couch you could sleep over here in my room, I have a sleeping bag you could use" Anais said. Darwin was taken by surprise by her offer but he was happy to accept it.

"Sure, let me get my stuff" He said. He then went downstairs to get his stuff while Anais set up the sleeping bag. After it was all setup, Darwin laid their on his sleeping bag while Anais went to her bed.

"Goodnight" She said as she turned off her lamp next to her bed.

"Goodnight" Darwin said. He was hoping that everything would go well tomorrow….

The next day at school, Gumball and Penny were talking in the hallway about how class went that day. Meanwhile, Darwin and Anais were spying on them from a couple feet away. Darwin couldn't hear what they were talking about but they were both laughing. Oddly, that made Darwin more nervous then he already was.

"It looks like he's busy maybe we should talk to him another time" Darwin said quickly and was about to leave but Anais stopped him.

"No you can't!" Anais said. "You already missed your chance to talk to him this morning; you just can't keep running away." Deep down Darwin knew she was right.

"I know, Hey maybe I can talk to him in therapy later today" Darwin said hoping he wouldn't have to talk to him now but Anais just shook her head.

"No you should just do it now to get it over with, besides it could save your therapist from frustration" Anais said laughing. It took a couple more minutes but finally Darwin gathered up the courage to go up and talk to him.

"Hi" Darwin said rather quietly. Both Gumball and Penny turned around.

Penny greeted him with a smile. "Oh hi Darwin" She said. She hadn't seen much of him since Gumball began arguing with him. While Penny seemed happy to see him Gumball showed a rather annoyed look on his face. Penny quickly took notice and decided it was best that she left.

"Well, I better go" She said as she kissed Gumball on the cheek and then she walked away.

With a still annoyed look on his face Gumball asked "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk" Darwin said. He was doing his best to ignore Gumball's hostility, especially since it makes him nervous and he was already nervous enough.

"About?" Gumball said. He sounded impatient. Like he wanted this conversation to be over as quickly as possible and Darwin could sense it.

Not knowing what to say, Darwin simply said "Us".

"What about us?" Gumball asked. Darwin began getting irritated. He didn't know whether he was playing dumb to make him mad or he actually didn't get it.

"The way we've been treating each other the past two weeks, you know the arguing?" Darwin said. He said the last part of his sentence rather slowly so Gumball could understand.

"Well I'm sorry that you're always picking fights with me" Gumball said. Darwin tried his best to stay calm. The last thing he wanted to do was begun arguing in front of everyone in the school.

"Look I admit I may have started some of the fighting but we need to take responsibility for our actions and talk about it" Darwin said. Gumball just groaned and looked up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds and then put his eyes back at Darwin.

"Fine, start apologizing" Gumball simply said. That left Darwin confused.

"Why should I start apologizing, we need to talk about things first and then apologize" Darwin explained. Gumball then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Look maybe instead of all this talking you should just start admitting and apologizing" Gumball said and then he walked away. Darwin just stood there confused of what he said. What did he mean that HE had to start admitting and apologizing? However Anais, who was spying on their conversation, was furious. She then followed Gumball.

"What was that for?" She said stopping Gumball in front of his classroom.

"Whoa, where did you come from? Gumball asked rather surprised.

"Why were you so rude to Darwin?" She asked. After hearing Darwin's name, Gumball tried to go inside his classroom but once again Anais stopped him.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me" Anais said. The last thing Gumball wanted to do was talk to her but it looked like he had no other choice.

"Let's just say that I'm waiting for an apology." Gumball said and then he walked inside the classroom. Anais was confused by his answer. What did he mean by apologizing? After that she went back to Darwin who was in the same spot. He was staring at his shoes and from it looked like; he was disappointed by how his conversation with Gumball went.

"What did I do?" Darwin asked still looking down on the ground.

"Look Darwin" Anais began and then paused for a moment then continued; "Did you do anything or say anything that may have made Gumball mad?" Anais didn't want to ask him that, especially since she would know by now whether he did or he didn't. Before he could answer the bell rang.

"Hang in there" Anais said and then she walked away. But Darwin still didn't know what he did and it bothered him for the rest of the day. He kept thinking over and over about every conversation he had with Gumball before the arguing but he couldn't find anything wrong that he said or that Gumball said. They were just being their normal selves before. Before he knew it, He and Gumball were in the waiting room to see their therapist again. Finally it was time for them to go in which they did. After entering their therapist greeted them and began talking about how yesterday's session would relate to today's session and other things. While Gumball was listening Darwin couldn't. He just kept thinking and while he did want to stop he couldn't he couldn't take it anymore!

"Why! Why are you mad at me?" Darwin said turning to Gumball. Gumball and their therapist stood their shocked.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"Oh don't play dumb I know that you're mad at me for a specific reason and you won't tell and I'm sick of not knowing what I did." Darwin said. He wasn't afraid of confronting him anymore. For a first time, he didn't care what Gumball thought. He just wanted to know what caused this whole mess.

"Fine, you know what I am mad at you" Gumball said ready to admit why he's mad at him. Darwin sat there, ready for Gumball to speak….

_**That's all for this chapter! If you're wondering, there is a specific reason to why Gumball is acting the way he is and it will be revealed in the next chapter :)**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME!**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREEETS SAN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter.:P I know a lot of people seemed upset so here's the next chapter. Also happy belated Thanksgiving! Anyway here's the new chapter!**_

Darwin sat there ready for Gumball to speak. To say why he was so mad for the past couple of weeks, how this whole mess started. A little hesitant, Gumball began speaking.

"Three weeks ago I bought Penny a charm bracelet for our two month anniversary" Gumball said.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Harrison asked Gumball. He was paying close attention to what Gumball's explanation.

"Yes" Gumball said. Then he tried to remember where he was in the story. After he remembered he continued.

"After I got it I wrapped it up and put it in my locker to give it to her that day, after class was over I went back into my locker and it was gone." Darwin was shocked about hearing what happened especially since he was just now mentioning it.

"So someone stole it?" Darwin asked. Gumball then turned to him with the meanest glare he had ever seen.

"Don't play dumb, I KNOW you took it" Gumball said pointing at him shaking his head. Darwin was shocked that he would think that. He didn't know that Gumball even bought it for Penny.

"Whoa let's spot there for a moment" Mr. Harrison, there therapist, said. He then turned to Gumball.

"That's a pretty big accusation, why didn't you mention all of this before?" He asked.

"I was waiting for Darwin to admit and apologize, but instead he just fought with me" Gumball said.

"You fought with me too you know, I'm not the only one!" Darwin said angrily. He was mad at him for putting him under the bus and acting so innocent.

"Hey I've got a good idea" Mr. Harrison quickly said He wanted to avoid another big fight. "Why doesn't Gumball talk to me about everything privately and you Darwin go outside and then you guys switch afterwards. That way you both could have your chance to speak without getting interrupted.

Gumball and Darwin, who both liked the idea, nodded their heads.

"Okay Darwin why don't you go outside first and then I'll talk to Gumball privately" He said. Darwin obeyed and went outside the office.

Once outside Darwin went into the waiting room. No one was there at the time, not even the women who worked behind the desk. He tried to keep his mind off of what could be happening in the office. He sat down in a chair and decided to read a magazine that was on the desk in front of him. After halfway through it he got bored and put it down on the chair next to him. He wondered how long it has been since he left the room. It was probably around 20 minutes but it felt like hours. He started to think about what Gumball was saying about him. How he apparently stole the gift he didn't even know existed. It just made no sense to him whatsoever. To keep all those negative thoughts he decided to think about more positive thoughts instead. He started to think about the relationship he had with Gumball before everything had started happening. The fighting, the words and now, the accusations. The more he thought about it, the sadder he became. Darwin had a tear rolling down his face when Mr. Harrison opened the door from his office.

"Okay, you can come in now." Mr. Harrison said. Embarrassed, Darwin quickly wiped away his face and entered the room. While entering he saw Gumball leaving. Darwin quickly turned his head to avoid eye contact with him and took a seat while Mr. Harrison closed the door. He then went back to his desk.

"So Darwin, before we talk I just wanted to ask you if you were okay." Mr. Harrison said. Darwin was confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, you seemed bothered about what Gumball said and you looked a little upset just now." Mr. Harrison gently said. Darwin was a little embarrassed that he noticed. He didn't like it when people see him upset.

"No, I'm fine" Darwin said smiling. He hoped that Mr. Harrison would change the subject.

"Okay well let's begin" Mr. Harrison said rubbing his hands together. "When he was here, Gumball mentioned that he bought a gift for his girlfriend. Did you know about that?" Darwin shook his head.

"Well the reason why he believes you stole it is because you know his locker combination, now is this true?" Mr. Harrison asked.

"Well yeah I know his locker combination, sometimes he asks me to get something from there like his homework or I put my stuff in there" Darwin said explaining why he knew the combination, "but that doesn't mean I stole anything." Mr. Harrison looked down on some of his papers he had on his desk.

"Well Gumball mentioned that you seemed a little jealous when he and his girlfriend started going out." Mr. Harrison said while reviewing his notes that he taken when he was talking to Gumball. Darwin then began to get nervous. He started to think that he believed what Gumball said.

"So wait, you actually believe what he said about me stealing?" Darwin said in unbelief. His voice cracked as he said those words. Mr. Harrison cleared his throat.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed about." He said. Darwin just sat there in unbelief. His anxiety was building up and his breathing became faster but he tried to control it.

"Look, yes I know Gumball's locker combination and I'll admit I was jealous of my brother's girlfriend at first but I would never do that to my brother." Darwin said shaking.

"Okay, you convinced me, now convince your brother." Mr. Harrison said. He seemed happy to see Darwin being honest. Still shaking, Darwin nodded his head then got up to leave.

"Wait! Anything else you wanted to talk to me about." Mr. Harrison said from the other side of the room.

"No thanks" Darwin said as he opened the door. He then walked out of the office. He shut the door and walked to one of the chairs in the waiting room and sat down. Gumball was already outside waiting for their mom to pick them up but Darwin wanted to stay inside. He still had Mr. Harrison's words ringing in his head. "Convince him." He knew he was right but he didn't know how to convince Gumball that he didn't do it and because of that of that he wanted to cry. He just wanted to let it all out but he hated crying in public. Besides, Gumball was outside and he was afraid that he would see him.

Finally, he saw Nicole's car pull up in the front of the building. Darwin, who was still doing his best to hold in his tears, got up and went to the front. Gumball went into the passenger's seat while Darwin took the backseat. The drive home was silent until Nicole looked into her review mirror and saw that Darwin seemed to be bothered by something. What seemed odd about this was Gumball seemed more relaxed.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Nicole asked Darwin. Darwin just nodded his head and continued to look through the window.

"What's wrong with Darwin?" Nicole asked Gumball concerned. Gumball just shrugged his shoulders. He paid no attention to the way Darwin was acting nor did he care. Once they parked in their driveway, Darwin was the first to get out of the car and walked into the house. Darwin then walked upstairs and into Anais's room. Anais was in her closet looking for something that she had lost.

"Where is that stupid thing?" She asked herself while throwing things that were getting in her way. Darwin then opened the door and went in. Not saying a word, Darwin then went into his sleeping back and put his face into the pillow. Anais was startled at first when she heard the door fly open and then she saw Darwin lying on his sleeping bag. As she got closer she thought she could hear Darwin cry. She then walked over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Anais asked extremely concerned.

Without any movement Darwin then said. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Are you sure?" Anais asked. Darwin nodded. Anais really wanted to talk to Darwin about it. She hated seeing him cry but she didn't want to force him so she thought it was best that she left him alone. Anais then went back into her closet and tried again to look for her lost item but every once in a while she would glance back at Darwin to see that he hadn't moved. His crying had stopped but he still looked sad. About half an hour later dinner was ready.

"Do you want to come and eat dinner with us?" Anais asked Darwin. He was just staring at the ceiling.

"No, thanks" Darwin said not taking his eyes off whatever he was looking at. Anais then became more concerned.

"You have to eat something…" Anais said but then Darwin interrupted her.

"I'm really not in the mood to eat" Darwin said irritated. He then shoved his face into his pillow again.

"Just leave me alone." He said more calmly. Anais then decided to obey his wishes and went downstairs. The silence then continued on for the rest of the evening. Anais tried to do many tasks like her homework or play with her toys but all she could think about was Darwin. She even tried to talk to Gumball about what was happening with Darwin but she decided that wasn't the smartest thing to do. She also wanted to talk to her parents about what was going on but she didn't want to worry them. Especially Nicole, who was worried enough as it was. All she wanted to do was help him but she knew she couldn't force it.

Finally, it was time to go to bed. Anais was getting ready to go to sleep when, out of nowhere, Darwin spoke up.

"Hey Anais, can we talk?" He said. Relieved that she could finally help, Anais nodded.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Anais said sitting next to Darwin on the ground.

"Sorry I was rude to you earlier and ignoring you, I know you tried to help" He said sitting up from his sleeping bag. He actually did feel guilty for not telling her everything sooner.

"Don't feel bad" Anais said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Now what's wrong?" She asked. Darwin looked down on the ground and stayed silent for a couple seconds before speaking up.

"I know why Gumball's mad at me" Darwin said. Anais seemed relieved in a way but she was confused by how Darwin seemed to take the news.

"That's great! But why are you sad? You should be happy." Anais said confused.

"He thinks I stole something from him" Darwin said not looking at Anais in the face. For some reason, he was afraid that she wouldn't believe his innocence like his therapist.

"What do you mean?" Anais asked still confused. Finally ready to admit what happened he looked at Anais.

"Gumball thinks I stole a gift that bought for Penny and I didn't" Darwin said.

"Oh well why does he think that?" Anais asked. She was surprised by all the new information Darwin was giving her.

"Because I know his locker combination" Darwin said. He then began to get ready for the accusations he kept getting. He was ready for it to start but instead he heard something else. Something he didn't expect.

"Well I know you didn't do it" Anais simply said.

"Really?" Darwin asked. He was actually happy and relieved.

"Yeah, did no one else believe you?" Anais asked. She was surprised by the way Darwin seemed excited.

"No, not even my therapist" Darwin said. Anais then felt awful. She didn't know what it must feel like when no one believes you. She then understood why he was acting weird for the whole day.

"Now I don't know how to make Gumball believe me" Darwin said feeling tears come into his eyes again.

"Well I could help you convince him" Anais said.

"Really? You'll help me?" Darwin said happy.

"Of course" Anais said smiling. Before she knew it Darwin went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for all you're help" Darwin said.

"No problem, we'll try to prove your innocence starting tomorrow, we can ask people if they saw anything before the gift got stolen." Anais said hopeful that she'll get to the bottom of this mystery. Darwin seemed happy and hopeful also. He was ready to try to get his best friend and brother back.

_**Whooo well this chapter is done. I hope you guys liked it I worked really hard on this one. So tell me what you guys think of the story so far and this chapter and I'll see you in the next update!**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREETS SAAAN!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I have to warn you that this chapter is kinda long but it's really important so I hope you enjoy!**____**One more thing, I may change the description of the story soon so I just wanted to give you a heads up so you won't be surprised. I'm not a big fan of the current description. ANYWAY hope you enjoy :)**_

The next day, Darwin was sitting alone at a table during lunch. Being by himself at school became a routine thing for him. He didn't mind it though, he liked being alone. Being alone cleared his mind and helped him think better. But every once in a while, he would glance over to see Gumball talking to Penny from across the cafeteria and then he would get sad all over again. Although he liked being alone, he didn't like the feeling of being lonely. He missed hanging out with Gumball a lot. He wished it was the both of them talking during lunch like the way it used to be. Back when everything was better. His thoughts were then interrupted by someone behind him.

"Boo" The person behind him said. Startled, he quickly turned around to see it was Anais, who was laughing at his reaction. He was actually surprised to see her; he hadn't seen her all day. Still recovering from his scare, Darwin gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Darwin asked. Anais took a seat next to him.

"I've been in class and thinking about your situation all day, but I think I've created a great plan" Anais said proudly. Darwin then began getting interested.

"That's great, when does it start?" Darwin asked.

"Right now" Anais said standing up from her seat "Follow me" Darwin then began getting confused.

"Where?"

"Just follow me" Anais said as she started walking away. Darwin decided to just go along with it and started to follow her. He didn't have anything better to do anyway. They both walked out of the cafeteria and into the school hallways. Anais kept walking while Darwin followed closely behind and finally she stopped in front of one of the lockers. Darwin looked over at one of the lockers and saw that it was Gumball's locker.

"Uh, why are we at Gumball's locker?" He asked still confused about her plan so far.

"So I was thinking and maybe Gumball lied or he maybe he made a mistake" Anais said. Darwin was still confused.

"What do you mean mistake?"

"About the gift, what if he still has it or misplaced it" Anais explained. "You know how messy his locker is."

"Okay" Darwin said. He understood her a little bit more but not that much. "That does make some sense but that doesn't explain why were here." He wanted her to hurry and to get to the point to why he was actually here.

"Oh well since you know his locker combination I thought that you could open it so we could look through it" Anais explained still proud of her idea. Darwin was stunned about what she wanted him to do.

"Are you crazy, what if Gumball comes and sees me or someone walks by and thinks that I'm stealing something?" Darwin said panic-stricken. He then looked around to make sure no one was around. Darwin didn't feel comfortable at all about her plan so far.

"Look no one's going to think you stole anything" Anais said calming him down. "Gumball's in the cafeteria and no one's really here in the hallways" Darwin then looked around to see that no one was currently there at the moment except them. Darwin sighed in defeat.

"Wow, you really thought this through didn't you?" Darwin said. Anais gave him a reassuring smile. Darwin smiled back.

"Okay" Darwin said. He then started putting in the combination to open the locker. Once opened, he looked over to Anais.

"Now what?"

"Well look for the gift" Anais said. Darwin then started looking through his locker and only found some papers, books, writing supplies and food. He found no gift.

'Nothing" Darwin said a little disappointed. Anais then thought of a moment and then said.

"What about any notes? They could be about you." Darwin became even more nervous. He didn't like it when people talked about him, well then again no one did. He started to look through it again. He checked all the pieces of papers and some of his notebooks.

"No notes" He said looking through it for one last time. "Can I close it now?"

Anais nodded. He then closed the locker and sat down on the ground." Anais sat down and joined him.

"Why were you nervous looking through the locker?" She asked.

"Well what if someone saw me and thought I was stealing something from the locker, Gumball already thinks I stole something from him" Darwin said leaning against the locker behind him. Anais then began to feel a little guilty. She forgot about that and how he must be feeling. She then looked around the hallways and saw that no one was there.

"No one's going to think that you stole it." Anais reassured him. "I promise" Darwin knew she was right. He was way too paranoid and it annoyed him that he was like that.

"I'm sorry; I know you were trying your best to help." He said a little embarrassed about the way he was acting.

"Don't be" Anais said smiling. She knew how hard she was on him about looking through the locker.

"I'm sorry for making you do that." She said. "I thought Gumball would misplace it or he forgot where it was that's why I wanted to check." Darwin then laughed.

"Yeah, that's Gumball, don't feel bad." Darwin joked. They both smiled at each other and then the bell rang, meaning lunch was over. Darwin then got up from the ground.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well I'm going to go and ask around if anyone saw the gift" Anais said standing up.

"What about me?" Darwin asked. He seemed eager to help with her plan.

"Try to see if you remember anyone who's mad at you or anyone you would think that would take the gift" Anais advised. Darwin thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Darwin said and then they both went their separate ways. He then began to walk to his next class when he accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh Sorry" He said and then he saw that the person he ran into was Penny, who seemed happy to see him.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while" Penny said with a smile. Darwin then got nervous. It's not that he didn't like her; it was because he was afraid that she would start talking about Gumball and he really didn't feel like talking about that at the moment.

"Yeah sooo how have you been?" Darwin said. He tried his best to be polite but Penny noticed he seemed troubled by something.

"I'm fine" Penny said still smiling, she tried her best to ignore how fidgety Darwin seemed. "So how's everything with you Gumball going lately?" There it was the mention of Gumball. Darwin tried his best to think of a good answer. He knew that Penny didn't mean to meddle into his and Gumball's friendship. She was just curious and probably worried. He knew he should just say a small and short answer but for some reason he felt like he should be honest. He didn't know why but he decided to just let it all out.

"Well, we haven't talked to each other in a while without fighting" He said sorrowfully. Penny seemed disappointed to hear that.

"Oh well I hope things get better with you two" She said. She was about to start walking away when Darwin called her.

"Hey Penny" he said. She then walked back to where he was.

"Yeah" She then looked over to Darwin who seemed hesitant about something. "What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Do you think that I would ever...?" Darwin paused for a moment to try to find the right word. "Betray…Gumball or like lie to him?" He asked. As soon as he said those words he began to regret it. Penny seemed surprised of what he asked.

"No of course not" She said shaking her head. Darwin smiled; he seemed relieved in a way.

"Thanks" He said smiling. "I'll see you later" He then walked away leaving Penny confused.

"Bye" She said and then left too.

Darwin was sitting in class trying to pay attention to the teacher but he couldn't. He kept looking around the classroom to see who could've stolen the gift but he didn't see anyone who could've done it. He then looked over at Gumball, who was sitting a couple rows in front of him. What if he made up the story as a joke to mess with him? He quickly took the idea out his head. He knew he wouldn't joke about that and if he did, he wouldn't keep going along with it for this long. He looked over the classroom again. If Gumball didn't make it up, who could've taken it?

After school that day, Gumball was waiting with Penny in front of the school for her father to pick her up.

"So what are you doing after school today?" Penny asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Nothing" Gumball said bored. "What about you?" Penny shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, so you don't have therapy today?" She asked.

"No not until next week" Gumball said. He seemed happy about it too. As much as she tried not too, Penny couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Darwin earlier. She didn't want to mention it to Gumball because he never liked talking about the situation he had with him but she felt like he had the right to know what he said.

"Oh, well how is your relationship with Darwin doing?" Penny asked. Gumball's smile faded..

"Why are you asking?" Gumball asked trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Well I ran into him in the hallway today" She began. Gumball was actually surprised by that news.

"Really, when?" He said now interested on what she had to say. Penny tried her best to find the right way to tell him what Darwin told her.

"After lunch, he told me something weird." Penny said puzzled. She then began to question whether this was the right thing to do.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I think he could ever betray you" Penny said concerned. "What did he mean by that?" She asked. Gumball knew exactly what he meant. He didn't want to tell Penny the whole story, especially since the gift was for her. He decided to just pretend he didn't know anything.

"I don't know" He said. Penny knew he wasn't being completely honest.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Gumball gave her sincere smile and nodded his head.

"Well he must feel like he did something bad if he were to tell me that, you should talk to him about it" Penny said.

"I don't know it's hard to talk to him about things" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's just an excuse and not a good one" Penny said shaking her head.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Gumball asked bothered. He didn't understand why they were still having this conversation.

"I just want you guys to go back to the way it used to be and communicate more" Penny explained.

"Why?" He didn't understand why she cared so much about his personal life and for some reason it irked him.

"Because you two are brothers and you love each other, even if you don't like to admit it." Penny said. She then noticed that her ride was here.

"Before I go I want you to promise me one thing" She said.

"What?"

"Don't say anything you might regret, okay?" Penny said. Gumball didn't understand what she meant but he wasn't in the mood for her explain it to him. He then just nodded his head. Happy that he understood, Penny then smiled and walked away.

Later that night, Darwin and Anais were in her room discussing about how they day went and how their plan was going so far.

"So, did you find the gift or anyone who may have seen it?" Darwin asked hoping that she had good news for him. Anais just shook her head.

"No" she said dissatisfied with how the day went. "I asked some teachers and some of the students who have lockers near Gumball's but they said they hadn't seen anything."

Darwin had disappointing news himself.

"Well I didn't find anyone who could've taken it" Darwin said upset. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, I thought we would have found it by now" Anais said. Darwin was frustrated. Not at Anais of course, the whole situation. He hated that he had to go through all of this just to prove something that he didn't do. He decided to finally fix this whole situation himself.

"Ugh, I'm going to go and fix this once and for all" Darwin said and then he bolted out of the room. Anais was left confused by his sudden exit but she quickly followed him. She followed him to Gumball's room. Gumball was on his bed doing homework when he heard the door open. He was surprised to see it was both Darwin and Anais.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gumball asked surprised by their sudden entrance.

"We need to talk" Darwin said. By his tone of voice you could tell that he didn't care about what Gumball thought at the moment.

"About?"

"About this whole mess, I didn't take the gift and you know it" Darwin accused. Gumball sighed.

"This again, no I don't know because the only person who knows my combination is you" Gumball explained rather calmly. "Who else could have done it?"

"Well it wasn't me" Darwin stated.

"Look Gumball," Anais said stepping into their conversation. "You know Darwin more then me and we both know he wouldn't do something like that to you or to anyone."

"You know, I would like to think that but he already tried sabotaging my relationship once, what make you think he wouldn't do that again." Gumball said unconvinced.

"That was in the past, you have to let these things go" Anais groaned. "This whole situation is spiraling out of control-"

"We need to fix this" Darwin said finishing her sentence. By the look in his eyes you could see that he wanted this whole mess to be over. Gumball just sat there hard as a rock, it sure didn't look like he was being moved. That's when Darwin spoke up.

"Anais, can you leave me and Gumball alone please." Anais was surprised by his request but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She nodded her head and then left them both alone.

"Gumball" Darwin began. "I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to be completely honest with me and if you are I'll leave you alone" By the looks of it Gumball liked that idea.

"Okay" Gumball said with a satisfied nod.

"Do you care?" Darwin simply asked.

"About?"

"Our friendship, everything we've been through"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gumball asked still not getting what Darwin was saying.

"It has to do with everything!" Darwin almost shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Gumball said harshly. He was surprised by his sudden change in volume in his voice.

"What's wrong with me? Well let's see I've been trying so hard to save the friendship that we've had and trying so hard to prove something I didn't do" Darwin explained. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. He tried his best to hold them in. Gumball was surprised by his sudden confession on how he felt.

"Look Darwin, I guess some people just grow apart..." Gumball said trying to explain how he felt.

"No this is more then growing apart..." Darwin said louder. Gumball had enough.

"See this is why I can't stand to be around you sometimes" Gumball said angry.

"What?"

"I just can't stand to be around you because you're so sensitive and get jealous easily-"

"That's who I am" Darwin interrupted.

"I know, that's why…" Gumball hesitated. "I haven't tried saving our friendship" When Darwin heard that something inside him just broke.

"Really?" Darwin asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, some people are just not meant to be friends, I'm sorry" Gumball said and then he walked back to his bed to resume doing homework but Darwin wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Is that it, we're not friends anymore. You don't want to be friends anymore because of one stupid thing." Gumball couldn't take it anymore. He then walked up to Darwin's face.

"Can't you see, I don't want to be friends with you anymore; I'm happy without you are you that stupid to see that?!" Gumball yelled. Darwin just stood there with Gumball's face into his. Darwin shook his head with tears in his eyes and ran out of the room. Anais was outside the door when Darwin ran out of the room. She sadly heard the whole conversation. She went inside the room and shut the door.

"How could you say that to Darwin? You know you don't mean it." She said furiously.

"How do you know how I feel?" Gumball asked crossing his arms. Anais sighed.

"You're right, I don't know how you feel" She admitted. "But I do know that the REAL Gumball wouldn't say something like that."

"I'm still the same person" Gumball assured her.

"Well, I hope so" Anais said. She was about to leave when she decided to say one more thing.

"The real Gumball would fix this so I hope you do" She said and then she left the room shutting the door, leaving Gumball alone with his thoughts.

Late that night, Gumball was lying alone in bed trying to go to sleep. He knew if he didn't go to sleep now he would be too exhausted for school the next day but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. For some reason the conversation he had with Darwin kept coming into his mind. He remembered the words that he said to him and how Darwin just ran out of the room. The tears in his eyes he tried so hard to hold back and how he let it all out after he said that he was happier without him. For the first time in a while he started to feel…guilty. He knew that it was to late at night to apologize and that Darwin would probably be asleep by now so he decided to wait until morning to figure out what to do. He then tried to go asleep when heard a noise. He sat up from bed to hear that it was coming from the hallway. Embarrassingly, he was always afraid of noises, even though usually they had reasonable explanations. What made it worse was that he was alone in the bedroom. Usually, Darwin was there with him and that would calm him down, knowing that he wasn't alone. Sadly, he didn't have him by his side this time. He heard the noise getting louder which of course scared him more. Gumball took some deep breaths and debated whether he should go into the hallway and see what it is. He finally decided not too and tried to think of something calming and go back to sleep. Before he knew it the noise stopped completely. He listened for a little bit and heard nothing. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He was falling asleep when he heard it. It wasn't a small noise; no it was a big one and it wasn't just once but a series of them. When he heard it he swore he could hear someone yell. He quickly got out of bed and opened to door to see Anais standing outside of her door, just as surprised by it as he was.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know" Gumball said. They both ran into the hallway together and looked around when Gumball saw it. Down on the bottom of the stairs was Darwin laying there unconscious.

"Oh my gosh" Anais said shocked and scared by what she had seen. She ran to him. "I think he fell down the stairs" She screamed. Gumball was in total shock but he knew what he had to do.

"Anais go get Mom and Dad and hurry" Gumball instructed. Anais nodded her head and ran to go get her parents. Gumball then went and sat next to Darwin and tried to wake him up with no luck. He sat their waiting for his parents to come. He didn't know what was going to happen next….

_**WOW! Okay I know by now you may or may not be screaming to know what's going to happen next but I can assure you that he's not dead :). I'll try to post the next chapter soon! I hope you enjoyed and you guys don't hate me. :P Till the next chapter**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREEETS SAAAN**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! :) Sorry to keep you guys waiting with this new chapter but here it is. Before I start I just wanted to thank you guys for all the follows, favorites and reviews I've gotten so far from all of you!:) When I started this story I didn't know if people would actually like it but you guys proved me wrong so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also if you notice I changed the summary of this story, I didn't like the old one so that's why I changed it. I think the new one fits better with the story. ANYWAY…. Hope you enjoy!**_

Gumball was sitting alone in the hospital waiting room. After Darwin had fallen down the stairs they rushed him to the hospital. From how the doctors sounded so far of the situation they were optimistic but he didn't know for himself. His parents were talking with the doctors in another room so that meant that he had to wait there. Gumball never liked hospitals, they made him nervous. He kept thinking about everything that had happened before Darwin fell down the stairs. For some reason he couldn't stop blaming himself, not just for all the fighting that had happened before but him falling down the stairs. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault he had this unbearable amount of guilt. He then looked over to see Anais on the other side of the waiting room looking down at the floor. She had been extremely quite ever since they have been there. Even on the way to the hospital. Gumball didn't blame her for being so quite but the lack of words made him worried. He then walked over to her.

"Hey" Gumball said taking a seat next to her. "You know, he's going to be fine" He said reassuring her.

"How do you know that?" Anais said not believing him. She was still looking at the ground.

"Because I have a lot of faith and you should too" Gumball explained. "Everything's going to be okay"

"You don't know that" Anais declared finally looking up. He could see some tears in her eyes. "What if things go wrong?"

"You can't think like that"

"Whatever" Anais muttered. She then turned her head another way so that way Gumball couldn't see her. He knew why she was acting this way. Ever since he and Darwin's relationship went south she was always there for Darwin. It seemed that there relationship was stronger. At least that what it looked like in Gumball's eyes. He then decided it was best to leave her alone so he went back to his original seat. A couple moments later Gumball saw his parents enter the waiting room.

"Hey" Gumball said jumping from his seat. He then ran to them. "How's Darwin?" He asked quickly. Nicole, who had a worried look on her face, reassured him.

"He's okay" She said with a little smile. Gumball seemed relieved. Even though Gumball felt guilty and worried about what happened he couldn't imagine what his parents may be feeling. They looked like they were worried sick but they still managed to act like everything's going to be okay. He didn't know how they did it.

"Can we see him?" Gumball asked.

"Not now" Nicole said. She seemed disappointed by that as well. "There still doing some tests to see if anything's wrong." While Gumball understood, he was still disappointed.

"Okay"

"You guys should get home it's late, sadly I don't think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow." Nicole said. Gumball knew she was right. There were only a couple of hours until school was going to start and he hadn't slept at all.

"I know and it's okay" He said.

"Honey will you take the kids home?" Nicole asked her husband. "I want to stay here just incase the doctor needs me for something." Richard nodded his head.

"Okay let's go kids." He said while Gumball and Anais followed him

The drive home was silent. Everyone obviously had a lot on their minds obviously. Gumball was sitting in the front seat with his Dad while Anais was in the back seat. Usually, Gumball wouldn't mind silence like this but not today. He wanted someone to talk to. He felt lonely in weird way.

"So how was the doctor's office?" Gumball asked. He wanted to break the silence.

"It was fine; it was kind of boring though." Richard said chuckling. He was worried obviously but he thought by saying that it would make the kids laugh. "How was the waiting room?" It was Gumball's turn to laugh. He needed that though, to laugh or at least to smile.

"It was boring too." Gumball said with a smile. The only one wasn't laughing or smiling was Anais. Who just had a stern look on her face. It didn't look like she was paying attention to the conversation. Once they arrived at their home they entered inside the house.

"Hey kids, in case you don't see me later I may go back to the hospital" Richard said shutting the door behind him.

"Okay" Gumball said going up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and saw that Anais was already in her room but had the door shut. He softly knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. He thought that maybe she was ready to talk about what happened. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Just leave me alone" Anais yelled from the other side of the door. He decided to obey her wishes and went inside his own room. He went and laid on his bed. Gumball looked at the clock next to his bed to see that it was almost 5:00 in the morning. He was surprised, especially since it didn't feel like 5:00 a.m. He was tired though but he wasn't sure if he would be able to go to sleep He decided to try anyway. After a little while he managed to fall asleep.

After falling asleep Gumball finally woke up. He didn't sleep very well though. He kept having weird nightmares that he couldn't even remember what they were about. He looked at the time to see it was 2:00 in the afternoon. He looked around confused for a couple moments and then he soon remembered about everything that had happened. All the feelings of guilt and sadness hit him all at once. He put his head in his hands. "Why did that have to happen?" He asked himself. He then decided to get up and he got dressed. While going down the hallway to go downstairs he looked over to see Anais's door was still closed. He walked past it and went downstairs. Once downstairs Gumball noticed that no one was there. He then remembered that his parents would be at the hospital, that's when the doorbell ring. He walked over and opened the door. He was surprised to see it was Penny, who had just come back from school. She had distressed look on her face.

"I heard what happened, Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Gumball didn't know how but somehow all the feelings he had bottled up for what seemed like a long time just came out. He ran up to her, hugged her and then began to cry. Penny was thrown off guard by his sudden outburst but she just stayed there and let him cry on her shoulder. Gumball kept saying things like "I'm scared" and "I don't know what's going to happen" over and over again. Penny just stood there hugging him and saying "I know". Gumball was actually surprised by his sudden outburst himself. He didn't know where it came from. Of course he knew he was sad but he didn't know how much until now. They both stood outside a little while longer until finally Penny suggested that they go inside and talk about it. Gumball, who had finally stopped crying, agreed. Then they both went inside and sat on the couch.

"Are you home alone?" Penny asked. She was surprised on how quiet the house was.

"No my sister is upstairs; my parents are at the hospital now." Gumball explained. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Someone told me at school" Penny said. Gumball shook his head. He didn't like gossip but at that point he really couldn't care less.

"So is he okay?" Penny asked. Gumball smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah he's okay" Gumball said. Reminding himself of that actually made him feel a little better; Penny also seemed relieved by that news. "Their still doing some tests to see if anything's wrong"

"How has your family been doing?" Penny asked.

"Well I could tell that my parents are worried but they're trying there best to hide it." Gumball explained. "But my sister won't talk to anyone about it."

"Wow, how have you been taking it since it happened?" Penny asked. Gumball shrugged his shoulders. "Not so well huh?"

"No not really"

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know, last night it was fine and then I heard some noises and then I went in the hallway and I saw him on the ground." Gumball explained. He then remembered all the details that happened last night, including the fight that they had before the incident took place. All of a sudden, Gumball blurted out" We had a fight last night!"

He then began to cry harder then before. Penny then got closer to him and hugged him.

"I don't know what happened, I was just so mad" Gumball whispered in between his sobs.

"Well what happened?" Penny asked. Gumball then tried his best to compose himself.

"I said that I didn't want to be friends with him anymore." Gumball stated regretfully. Penny sighed. She then let go of Gumball's embrace and faced him.

"Gumball, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" She asked. Gumball thought for a moment.

"Not really" Gumball said wiping his tears from his face.

"I told you not to say anything you might regret" Penny reminded him. Gumball then remembered everything she had said before, it all made sense.

"You were right, it's all my fault" Gumball said feeling guiltier for what happened.

"No it's not you didn't know this was going to happen." Penny said giving him another hug.

"Do you think he'll forgive me" Gumball asked. Penny smiled.

"Of course, don't forget you're still brothers" She said still holding him. Gumball smiled and laughed. "Thanks you're right"

"Do you feel better" Penny asked.

"Yeah I do thanks"

"No problem, well I better go, I just wanted to make sure you alright." Penny said. She then gave Gumball a kiss on the cheek. "Feel better soon."

"I'll try, see you later" Gumball said.

"Bye" Penny said and then she walked out the door. Gumball did feel a little bit better but he felt stupid that he didn't understand what she said before. He felt that if he did, he wouldn't be in this situation. Why was he so stubborn and rude when it came to that situation? Why didn't he listen to her before? That's what he kept asking himself while he sat alone on the couch. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud "Thump" that hit a wall upstairs. He went upstairs to see that it came from Anais's room. Her door was finally open.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked walking into her room. Anais looked angry as she threw random stuff towards the wall.

"Nothing" She growled.

"What do you mean nothing? It sure doesn't sound like nothing!" Gumball yelled.

"Why don't you mind your own business" Anais yelled back.

"What's wrong with you?" Gumball asked. He was annoyed by her insulting attitude.

"What's wrong with me?" Anais shouted and then she stopped what she was doing to face him. "At least I don't blame innocent people for my problems" Gumball seemed offended.

"Well at least I don't act like a know it all and bring up the past" Gumball shot back.

"Whatever, just get out of my room" Anais said turning her back to him.

"That's another thing I talk to people about how I feel" Gumball said. He felt bad for saying it but he felt that it needed to be said.

"Well I'm sorry that no one's awesome like you" Anais replied. Before he could respond Gumball was interrupted by someone downstairs.

"Kids, I'm home" Nicole said. Gumball and Anais stopped there arguing and ran downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Nicole asked when she saw them coming down the steps.

"Nothing" Anais said as casually as she could. Even though Gumball and Anais couldn't agree about anything at the moment they could agree on one thing, not to worry their mom, she was worried enough.

"How's Darwin?" Gumball asked quickly. Nicole's face grew even more concerned.

"The doctor said he has some results from the tests back, that's why I came here, so you guys could hear" Nicole explained.

"Okay well we should go" Gumball instructed as he walked out of the door.

"Do you want to come?" Nicole asked her youngest. She asked because she didn't seem like she wanted to.

"Yeah" Anais said and then they both walked out the door.

Once they got there, Richard was waiting for them in the waiting room.

"Have they said anything yet?" Nicole asked once she saw him.

"Yeah they have the results" Richard said eager to see what it says. The whole family walked into the doctor's office and sat down in the chairs they had in the room. Everyone had an uneasy feeling as they were sitting there, especially Gumball who could feel shivers going down his spine. He knew he'll never be able to get used to being in hospitals. Finally, in what felt like forever, the doctor came into the room.

"Hello everyone" He greeted them as he sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Well I have some good news," The doctor began "Darwin's going to be okay" Everyone seemed relieved and happy about the news, even Anais who hadn't been happy or even at least seemed happy since everything had happened.

"But we do have one problem" The Doctor continued. He hated to interrupt everyone's celebration. Everyone then began paying close attention.

"What do you mean problem?" Gumball asked.

"Well he was lucky but it looked like he hit his head a little too hard" The Doctor explained. "I think it caused Retrograde Amnesia, which means that he can't remember anything"

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.

"He doesn't seem to have any memory; it's normal with head injuries and usually just temporary." The doctor assured them. Everyone in the room was in shock and disbelief.

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Gumball asked. He was frustrated. Frustrated that Darwin was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it but he tried his best not to show his frustration.

"Well you shouldn't treat him differently, treat him like you usually do" The doctor said.

"Well can we see him?" Anais asked. The doctor nodded his head and led them to where Darwin's hospital room was at. When the doctor showed them where it was the whole family stayed there outside the door.

"What do we do? What should we say?" Gumball asked. He had no idea what was going on. It all felt like a dream to him, to everyone. Actually it wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from.

"I don't know" Nicole answered him. By the tone in her voice you could tell she was holding back tears. That shook Gumball. He always knew that he could go to his mom for anything and she had all the answers but not today.

"Maybe we should all go in at the same time, together" Richard suggested. Nicole liked that idea.

"You're right, we should all go in at the same time" She instructed her family. They all nodded there heads and Gumball opened the door. There they saw Darwin lying on the hospital bed. He actually looked okay, like he wasn't hurt at all. Everyone sighed in relief when they say him. While he looked okay he had dazed look on his face when he saw his family walk in.

Gumball was the first to speak "Hey buddy"

"How are you feeling?" Nicole asked who was standing next to Gumball.

"Okay" Darwin said still confused.

"Do you know who we are?" Gumball asked. Darwin looked at all of them and then thought for a moment. He then responded.

"No"

_**Wow well that was emotional. Hope you enjoyed! I also just want to say sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter but here it is. Comments and Creative criticism is always welcome! Just don't be too harsh ;). Till next time!**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREEEETS SAAAAN!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I've been sick for the past week and I was too tired to write but I'm here now! Before I start I just wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far! Since my last update 4 more people followed so I just wanted to say welcome to my new followers and thank you to the ones who have been reading this story since I first published it.:) NOW let's start with the new chapter!**_

Gumball was sitting on the chair, daydreaming and trying to look for a right response. He was in therapy right now, he had been to therapy a couple times now but the only difference now was that he was alone. He was to busy trying to look for an answer that he forgot what the question he was asked was.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" He asked a little embarrassed.

His therapist, Mr. Harrison, took a deep breath. "How have you been feeling since the incident?" Gumball thought again for the right response. "_**Lousy, terrible, guilty and well I haven't stopped crying for the past couple of days**_" Gumball thought in his head.

"Fine" He finally said.

"You know it's okay to be sad-"

"I know and I am" Gumball interrupted. "Look I just don't want to talk about it" Mr. Harrison let out an inner sigh.

"I just don't want you to blame yourself over what happened" He explained.

"I know and I don't, look can I just go home?" Gumball asked rather impatiently. Mr. Harrison nodded his head. Gumball got up and grabbed his backpack.

"Hey Gumball" Mr. Harrison said when he got to the door. Gumball turned around and looked at him.

"Good luck" He said. Gumball nodded his head and then walked away. He was walking home alone today. He didn't like being alone but he knew he had no other choice. He wasn't sad that he had to walk alone. He was sad for another reason. Today was the day that Darwin was coming home from the hospital. What made it sad was that he still couldn't remember anything. Gumball would talk to him when he was still in the hospital but every time they would have a conversation it would hit a dead end. The doctors said that it was only temporary but it didn't make him feel better. The only thing that would make him feel better was if Darwin would remember him. His parents would always say that everything was going to be okay and that everything would be back to normal but Gumball wasn't sure if they were just saying that or if they actually meant it. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud honk. It turns out that while Gumball was daydreaming he accidentally walked onto the road and almost got hit by the car. He quickly waved at the person in the car and ran to the other side of the street.

"Well no more daydreaming for me" He said to himself out loud. Luckily, he was close to where he lived. Gumball walked into his home to see that his parents weren't back from the hospital. He then walked upstairs. He walked down the hallway and he passed by Anais's room to see her reading on her bed.

"Hey Darwin's coming home today" Gumball reminded her from her door way.

"Okay" Anais said uninterested, not taking her eyes off her book. Gumball rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom. Ever since the incident, Anais never liked talking about it to anyone. She would either react annoyed or uninterested when someone tried to talk about it. She barely even visited Darwin in the hospital either. She would always make excuses on why she can't go. Richard and Nicole never forced her to go but it always bothered Gumball when she wouldn't visit him but he always tried to keep it to himself.

Once inside his room, Gumball dropped his backpack onto the floor and began organizing some of Darwin's things. Some of his stuff was in a suitcase from when he moved out so Gumball decided to reorganize his stuff which was the least he could do. He put away some of his clothes and put his fish bowl right where it belonged, on the desk next to Gumball's bed. He started to think about what he Darwin said the day the accident happened. How Darwin wanted to fix everything but he didn't. He wondered how different things would have turned out if he would have let him fix everything. He then heard the door open and his Mom yell from downstairs. Gumball quickly went downstairs to see his parents with Darwin, who had a confused look on his face as he looked around.

"Welcome home" Nicole said happily to Darwin as they all walked inside.

"It's nice" Darwin said still looking around. The house was different then how he pictured it.

"Hey Buddy" Gumball greeted while coming down the stairs.

"Hey" Darwin said greeting him.

"Hey Gumball, while don't you show Darwin around the house?" Nicole asked.

"Sure" Gumball gladly said. "Come with me" Then they both went upstairs. "Over there is the bathroom and this is our room at the end of the hallway" Gumball explained pointing to all the locations. Darwin was trying his best to remember where everything was. He wanted to make sure he didn't get lost. Gumball then opened the door and showed them their room.

"So this is our room" Gumball said stepping inside.

"Wow it's pretty big" Darwin said amazed at the size. He didn't expect the room to be this big.

"Yeah it's pretty big" Gumball said also looking around. "Also, this is where you sleep and this is where I sleep" He said pointing to where they both sleep.

"Uhhh this is where I sleep, it doesn't look very big" Darwin said looking inside his fish bowl. Gumball noticed how uncomfortable Darwin seemed He didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to do or feel comfortable doing so he quickly thought of a solution.

"You know instead you can sleep on the bottom bunk" Gumball said showing him the bunk bed. Darwin seemed to relax a little more.

"Okay, thanks" Darwin said.

Gumball smiled. "No Problem" They both then started to organize more things. As they were both putting stuff away their mom came into the room.

"Hey Gumball, why don't you show Darwin around town" Nicole suggested.

"Sure" Gumball said liking the idea. "Do you want to do that buddy?" Darwin nodded his head.

"Okay well I hope you boys have fun and be safe" Nicole said and then she left the room.

As Gumball and Darwin left the room Gumball said "Hey can you wait for me downstairs?" Darwin nodded his head and went downstairs. Gumball then went to Anais's room and opened the door without knocking.

"Hey you know Darwin's here" Gumball said annoyed. He was frustrated for her lack of consideration for Darwin. Anais was still reading on her bed.

"I know" She said still not taking her eyes off her book.

"Well do you want to come outside and walk with us at least?" Gumball asked.

"No thanks" Anais said. Gumball didn't want to argue with her so he just walked out of the room.

"Come on let's go" Gumball said to Darwin coming down the stairs. He was trying his best to hide his annoyance from his discussion with Anais. Then they both went outside and started walking.

"So that's our school" Gumball said pointing to the school across the street. "We'll be their tomorrow" Gumball explained.

"What's it like?" Darwin asked curiously. He wanted to learn as much as he could about everything.

"Ehh it's a normal school" Gumball said bored. He couldn't find a better word to describe it. Then they both walked a couple more blocks and walked into a park. The park was full of kids screaming, playing and riding their bikes. They both walked into the park and sat down on the bench.

"Do you remember when we would come here and play?" Gumball asked hopefully. Darwin looked around. He didn't like how noisy the park was. Everyone was running around them and riding their bikes right in front of where they were sitting. It made him feel uneasy for some reason.

"Why did we come here?" Darwin asked.

"Well we used to come here all the time, we would play or do random stuff" Gumball said trying to stay positive and happy. Darwin's attitude was giving him less hope. Darwin tried his best to stay interested.

"So we would play in the playground?" Darwin asked. Gumball could sense how Darwin felt.

"Yeah, do you want to leave? Gumball asked.

"Well its okay I don't mind being here" Darwin said trying to be polite. Gumball made an understanding smile.

"I think we should go, come on one more place to go" Gumball said getting up from the park bench. Darwin quickly got up and followed him. They left the park and after walking a couple of blocks Darwin began getting curious on where they were going next.

"Where are we going now?" Darwin asked.

"To my girlfriend's house" Gumball said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Darwin asked surprised. He didn't remember Gumball mentioning it before.

"Yeah you'll like her I promise." Gumball said as the continued walking. Then they both got there to the front door and rang the doorbell. Penny then answered the door.

"Oh hey guys" Penny said happy to see them both at her door. She was especially happy to see Darwin.

"Hi Darwin how are you?" She asked happily.

"Fine, it's nice to meet you" Darwin said stiffly. Penny smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" Penny said.

"Hey can you leave us alone for second" Gumball asked Darwin. Darwin nodded his head and went to the sidewalk in front of the house.

"He seems better" Penny said when he left.

"Yeah I just wish he would remember me" Gumball said sadly. While they were both talking they were glancing at Darwin who noticed that they were glancing at him. They waved at him while he awkwardly waved back.

"How's your family taking it?" Penny asked curiously,

"They're fine, except for my sister" Gumball began. He started getting annoyed with the thought about how his sister was acting. "She's ignoring us and Darwin and pretending that nothing happened, the worst part is that whenever I confront her about it she denies it and we usually start fighting."

"Well maybe that's her way of dealing with what happened" Penny suggested.

"I doubt it"

"Well maybe you should give her some space, it might help"

"Maybe"

While they were talking Darwin was looking over at them. Ever since everything had happened everyone would be act all gentle and helpful and he didn't know why. It bothered him a lot since he felt like they were treating him as if he were stupid. He also didn't like the fact that it looked like they were talking about him at that moment. After a little while Gumball finally came back and they both started walking home.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Darwin asked.

"Nothing important" Gumball said casually. He then noticed that Darwin seemed bothered by something.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Darwin quickly brushed off his current mood.

"Oh yeah I'm just tired" Darwin said. Gumball smiled.

"Well were almost home" Gumball said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Darwin smiled as they continued walking home.

_**Well there we go! It's a shorter chapter but that's okay. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try to update faster next time! **_

_**PEACE ON THE STREETS SAAAAN!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter!**_

Gumball was running for what seemed to be his life. He didn't know what was chasing him but he knew he had to get out there fast. He kept running around the house and tried his best not to get caught. He ran into his room and into the closet. He scrunched over some of the things in there and tried his best to stay quite. He could hear the footsteps slowly approach him and enter his room. He was still in the same position as he saw the person open the closet door. Gumball freaked and jumped up from the bed, accidentally hitting the wall with his hand in the process. He yet again had another nightmare that made no sense to him. Ever since Darwin's accident he's been having weird nightmares that didn't make sense. That's when Darwin came up from the bottom bunk.

"Hey are you okay?" Darwin asked concerned.

"Yeah just stretching" Gumball said as he stretched his arms out. He didn't really feel like telling him what really happened.

"Oh okay" Darwin said. He then got back down to the bottom bunk.

"So how are you feeling?" Gumball asked getting down from the top bunk.

"I'm fine" Darwin answered

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember anything" Gumball asked hopefully. He didn't want to just push the question onto him but he didn't know any better way to say it. Darwin shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"No, don't be" Gumball said assuring him. He tried his best to hide his disappointment. "It's not your fault. Darwin smiled.

"Well let's hope I remember today" Darwin said optimistic.

"Yeah let's hope so" Gumball said. Today was Darwin's first day of going to school since losing his memory. Everyone in the family seemed anxious about today, especially Gumball.

"Are you ready for today?" Gumball asked Darwin on the bus ride there. Gumball had told Darwin everything he needed to know, his schedule, when lunch is, his classes and more. No matter how much he told him he couldn't stop lecturing him and testing him just in case he forgot. Darwin didn't mind though.

"I don't know" Darwin said unsure.

"Well don't worry, I'll be there" Gumball said assuring him. The rest of the bus ride was silent. Once they both arrived in front of the school they both entered in.

"So this is our school" Gumball said as they walked down the hallway.

"Wow there is so many people here" Darwin said as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Yeah but you'll know them soon enough" Gumball said as they kept walking. That's when the bell rang. Gumball then knew it was time that they needed to go there separate ways. He didn't want to leave Darwin alone but he knew that he had too since not all there classes were together.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Gumball asked. Darwin nodded his head. Surprisingly, Darwin wasn't feeling nervous anymore.

"I'll be okay" Darwin said smiling. Gumball decided to ease off a little bit and trust him as much as he didn't want too.

"Okay well be careful" Gumball said giving him a hug.

"I will" Darwin said as he walked off to his first class.

Later that day at lunch, Gumball was waiting for Darwin in the cafeteria. He hadn't seen him all day and he was nervous. Gumball had many scenarios on how his day could have been and none of them were good. He just couldn't shake off the feeling something bad had happened.

"Hey" Penny said as she walked up to the concerned cat.

"Have you seen Darwin?" Gumball asked quickly, he didn't even bother to greet her. Penny laughed.

"Calm down, I bet everything went fine today" Penny said. Gumball shook his head in disagreement.

"You don't know that what if he got lost and didn't make it to any of his classes" Gumball said. As he was speaking about the other bad things that could have happened, Darwin walked into the cafeteria.

"There he is right there" Penny said pointing to him. Gumball quickly stopped speaking and ran to him.

"Hey" Darwin said smiling. Gumball then began asking him a bunch of questions on how his day went while they walked into the lunch line.

"Everything went great." Darwin said happily.

"Really?" Gumball asked in disbelief. Darwin nodded his head.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about" Penny said joining them in the lunch line.

"Pshh I know" Gumball said pretending to not have been worried at all. Penny just rolled her eyes. They all got there lunch and then went and sat down at a nearby lunch table.

"So everything went well, like no problems?" Gumball asked once again.

"Yeah everyone was really nice." Darwin said. Gumball was shocked but happy. He also felt like an idiot for not trusting him earlier. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for being so worried about everything before.

"Oh man where's my jacket?" Penny asked as she looked through her backpack.

"I haven't seen it; you should go check in the lost and found." Gumball suggested.

"Yeah I should go look later" Penny said as she continued to eat her lunch.

"So I guess you're going to be okay for the rest of the day" Gumball asked. Darwin nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Darwin said. Gumball didn't know for sure if he was going to be alright but he knew he had to trust him no matter how much he didn't want to. He knew there wasn't anything he should be worried about. He once again brushed of this concerned feeling.

"Okay" Gumball agreed. "I know you'll be okay"

After school that day Gumball was putting his stuff in his locker. He was also waiting for Darwin to leave his class and meet up with him so they could go home.

"Hey Gumball" Penny said walking up to him.

"Oh hey Penny" Gumball said greeting her. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well I went into the lost and found to find my sweater and I found this and it had your name on it" Penny explained. "They say they found it on the ground it near your locker." Gumball was confused. He hadn't remembered anything he could have lost. He quickly decided that it could have been a mistake.

"Well what is it?" Gumball asked.

"This" Penny said as she showed him what she found. Gumball's heart stopped. He saw the gift that he had bought for Penny the same one that he thought Darwin stole from him. The gift didn't have her name on it so she didn't know it was supposed to be for her.

"I see thanks" Gumball said. He then took the gift from her and shoved it into his locker. Penny noticed Gumball's discomfort.

"Is everything okay? Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gumball said putting on a fake smile

"Well okay, see you later" Penny said.

Once she left Gumball sat down and started to cry. Darwin was right the whole time, he never stole it. Gumball must have accidentally lost it and it ended up in the lost and found. It made sense, especially since he had a habit of losing stuff. He was always forgetful of things at times. That's when Darwin came over to him. He quickly tried to wipe away his tears.

"Hey" Gumball said as casually as he could. Darwin quickly took notice of how Gumball felt and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just…" Gumball hesitated. He didn't really feel like telling Darwin but he didn't want to hide anything from him either. "I got mad at an old friend and it turns out they were right and I was wrong" Gumball explained.

"Well you should apologize" Darwin suggested.

"I don't know I was an awful friend to him." Gumball said.

"Well I think you're a great friend and I know that person will forgive you" Darwin said reassuring him. Gumball was shocked on what he said but at the same time he felt…relieved, especially coming from him.

"You really think I'm a good friend?" Gumball asked.

"Of course!" Darwin said. "You always help me around and you're always there for me, you're an amazing friend"

"Thanks" Gumball said as he gave him a hug. It meant a lot coming from him. They both got up from the ground and began walking home. At that moment Gumball knew that he only wanted one thing, to get his brother back.

_**Well there you go! Sorry if this chapter is also short :/. Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREEETS SAAAAN!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one; someone used it...now none of them are acting right." **_

_**lol hey guys! Sorry about that quote, I couldn't help myself. Do you guys know where it's from ;). Anyway here's the new chapter! **_

Gumball woke up to see it was sunny outside. He could hear the birds chirping and the neighborhood kids playing outside his house. It was Saturday, the best day of the week, well in Gumball's opinion at least. He usually called it his lazy day and watched TV all day without going outside but this Saturday was different. He had planned to spend this day with Darwin. He quickly got out of bed and went to wake him up.

"It's time to get up" Gumball said as he slightly shook him but not too much so he won't get scared. Darwin woke up with a yawn.

"What time is it?" Darwin asked.

"10:a.m, come on let's go slow poke" Gumball said as he helped him get out of bed quicker. "I have a big day ahead of us" Darwin decided not to question it and so he went up and got dressed. Once they get dressed they both went and left.

"Ugh, it's such a pretty day" Gumball said happily as they kept walking. Gumball was walking pretty fast, faster then Darwin, who was struggling to keep up with him.

"So where are we going?" Darwin asked. He tried his best not to sound like he was having trouble keeping up with him.

"To the park" Gumball said as they kept walking. Finally, they arrived there and sat down at the nearest bench. Darwin was catching his breath since he had to basically jog to catch up to Gumball.

"Are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"I'm fine" Darwin said as he sat down. "So what are we dong here?"

"Well I thought that since the park is kinda empty you and I could talk just you and me" Gumball explained. Darwin still didn't understand but like always, he decided to go along with it.

"Oh well okay" Darwin said.

"Look, I know since you can't remember anything so I thought that we could just have an honest conversation" Gumball said. Since the incident he felt like he hadn't been completely honest with Darwin and he wanted to change it. He thought that it may help him for the better.

"Why?" Darwin asked.

"Well to be honest, I know that you've been uncomfortable with everything so I just thought we could change that so you could be more comfortable" Gumball said.

"Okay, so where do we begin?" Darwin asked.

"Well ask me anything" Gumball said. "You can ask me anything like my fears, worries and dreams."

"Well okay" Darwin said. He thought for a moment on what to ask him and then he said "So what are you afraid of?"

"Well I'm afraid of the dark, spiders and water" Gumball confessed a little embarrassed. Darwin was confused.

"You don't like water?" Darwin asked. He tried his best not to laugh. He didn't want to make Gumball feel bad.

"Well yeah, I'm a cat and you know what never mind" Gumball said changing the subject. "Anything else you want to ask me?" Darwin thought for another moment.

"Well there is something..." Darwin began.

"What is it buddy?" Gumball asked.

"Why is everyone so nice and helpful to me, they treat me like I'm stupid" Darwin said. Gumball was surprised and also stumped. He wasn't expecting a question like that but he knew he had to answer it carefully.

"Well we just don't want you to get lost or confused, we want to help you" Gumball explained.

"I know and I appreciate it, it's just kind of suffocating" Darwin said. For some reason Darwin felt bad for saying that. He was grateful for how nice everyone was to him. He just hated being treated like he was stupid when he knew he wasn't.

"I'm sorry" Gumball said understanding. "Me and the whole family love you and we just want to help you" Darwin smiled.

"Thank you" Darwin said.

"No Problem" Gumball said back.

"So how is our family like normally?" Darwin asked. Gumball chuckled on how he was going to answer that question.

"Well our mom's nice but she has a slight temper you don't want to mess with, our dad is great but a little lazy and our sister is smart, smarter then us." Gumball explained leaning back on the bench.

"Our sister's name is Anais right?" Darwin asked.

"Yep"

"Why don't we ever see her?" Darwin asked. Gumball cringed at that question. Anais was still avoiding Darwin ever since the incident. Gumball quickly thought of an excuse.

"Um she's shy; maybe we'll see her later today." Gumball lied. He was mad at himself that he lied to him. The whole reason why he brought Darwin over here was to have an honest conversation with him with no lying and he already broke that. He tried his best to hide his lie.

"Oh well I have one more question." Darwin said.

"Anything"

"What did we used to do together as friends?" Darwin asked. Gumball laughed. "Oh we used to do tons of things like pull pranks, play games and go to the arcade."

"Really?" Darwin asked excited. Darwin didn't remember ever being in an arcade before but it sounded like it may be fun.

"Yeah, do you want to go to the arcade now?" Gumball asked.

"Sure" Darwin said. They both then went and began walking to the arcade. Once they got there they entered in. Many kids were there running around playing games as they entered in.

"So we hung out here?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah it's fun, so what game do you want to play first?" Gumball asked excitingly. Arcades always brought out the inner kid in him.

"I don't know what game do you want to play first?" Darwin asked.

"How about Skee ball?" Gumball asked as they walked over to the machine. It was always his favorite game. Gumball inserted some money and the machine gave him 8 balls. He rolled the ball and it went over to the 50,000 point hole.

"Yes!" Gumball cheered. "How about you try?" He said as he gave the ball to Darwin.

"Okay" Darwin said as he took the ball and he threw it. The ball flew and hit the gate in the back and it flew back at them.

"Whoa" Gumball said as he caught the ball.

"Sorry I think I threw the ball too hard." Darwin said sheepishly. Gumball laughed.

"Its okay" He said as he gave the ball back to Darwin. "This time you need to roll it." Darwin took his advice and rolled the ball and it landed in the 10,000 point hole. Darwin seemed happy about making it in.

"I did it" Darwin said happily.

"Not bad" Gumball said. "Want to have a competition" Gumball suggested. Darwin liked that idea and nodded his head.

"Sure" Darwin said. After that they both started to have a competition on who could get the highest score. They seemed really into it too. Finally, it was Gumball's last ball. All he needed was at least 30,000 points and he'll win the game. He was extremely concentrated and finally when he felt confident he let the ball roll. The ball made it to the 50,000 point hole, winning the game.

"I won!" Gumball said happily over the defeat.

"Nice one" Darwin said as he gave him a high five.

"Thanks" Gumball said. That's when it happened, all the memories flashed back at him. It was all too much.

"I have to go" Gumball said as he ran out of the door. Darwin was confused over what happened. He then quickly ran out of the arcade and followed him. He finally caught up to him.

"Is everything okay? Darwin asked. For some reason Darwin felt like he had done something wrong. Whatever it was he wanted to make sure he could fix it.

"Yeah I just want to go home." Gumball said still walking.

"Um…well okay." Darwin said still following him. When they finally arrived home Gumball quickly went upstairs and into his room. Darwin went up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asked.

"Yes" Gumball said from the other side of the door. The only thing was that he didn't sound okay. Darwin then came into the room to see Gumball crying on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Darwin asked. He was startled by Gumball's emotions. He walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Gumball said as he cried into his hands.

"It's okay I didn't mind leaving early." Darwin assured him. He thought Gumball was still talking about his sudden exit.

"No not that," Gumball said crying harder. "I mean about the way treated you." Darwin was confused.

"You've been treating me great" Darwin said.

"No, before you lost your memory I fought with you" Gumball said regretfully. Darwin was surprised by what he said.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes all we did was fight all the time and then I said that I didn't want to be friends with you anymore and I never got to say I'm sorry and now I'm saying it now I'm sorry for everything I've done." Gumball said quickly. Darwin was more confused then ever. He thought he accidentally hurt Gumball's feelings in the arcade at that was why he was sad but not only was he wrong but Gumball was guilty of something he couldn't remember.

"It's okay" Darwin said. He didn't know what else to say.

"No it's not okay, we used to be best friends no more then that, we used to be brothers and then I had to go and mess all that up" Gumball cried.

"It's not your fault" Darwin said. He pulled Gumball closer to him and Gumball then put his head on Darwin's shoulder. Even though Darwin couldn't remember anything he wanted to make sure Gumball was okay. It's the least he could do.

"When we were in the arcade I thought about all those good times we had when I won that game I couldn't take it anymore please come back" Gumball said crying with his head still on his shoulder. Darwin was confused over the last part of his sentence.

"I'm right here" Darwin said. Gumball took his head off Darwin's shoulder and faced him.

"No the old you I miss you so much I'm sorry about everything I said please remember me" Gumball begged. Darwin was put in an uncomfortable position, there was Gumball crying his eyes out begging him to remember but there was a problem, he couldn't remember anything no matter how much he tried.

"I can't, I'm sorry" Darwin said disappointed in himself. Gumball then realized that he was being selfish. It wasn't Darwin's fault that he couldn't remember anything. All he could do at that point was hope that his memory would come back on his own, not by force.

"I'm sorry" Gumball said calming down. "I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"It's okay" Darwin said. They both then hugged. Gumball knew at that moment was that all he could do was hope for everything to back to normal.

_**Well there you go! Tell me what you guys think! Until next time!**_

_**PEACE ON THE STREEETS SAAAAN!**_


End file.
